In The Dark
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Something strange is happening in the Ark. Fears are running high, and bots are disappearing. Nothing is as it seems, and even that saying seems far fetched. The twins try to bring about order, but with Red Alert accompanying, it's hard to be sure what's really happening.
1. When the lights go out

A/N

Rewritten from original format with main computer. Enjoy.

Part 1: In the dark

Chapter 1: When the lights go out

Optimus groaned, trying hard to ignore the following Red Alert, who had been trembling and stuttering after him since the storm began. Every thunder howl or lightening flash caused the poor little bot to yelp and nearly hug onto the commander. They had been going on for the past hour. With pleading optics, Optimus scanned the halls for the next unlucky bot that past them.

"How long will this storm last, Optimus? What if it takes out the security or the power or...or..." sputtered Red Alert.

"I assure you Red, nothing is going to happen..." sighed Optimus.

Something caught his optic. Slowly, unknowingly, walking down the adjacent hall, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were leaving from patrol duty. Optimus nodded, glancing over his shoulder at the whimpering Red Alert. With a sigh, Optimus called out for the two soldiers down the hall. The two turned with smiles until they caught sight of Red Alert, then they tried to take off down the nearest all.

"Hold it, you two!" called Optimus. "Please, take Red back to his office."

"But, Optimus..." whined Sunstreaker.

We've got a triple double movie marathon that needs our attention," Sideswipe smirked. "We don't have the time to take Red places..."

There was a crack of thunder, sending Red onto Optimus. The commander groaned, glaring at the twins. They offered a too knowledgeable smile, turning to leave. Glancing at the whimpering Red Alert upon his arm, Optimus decided to grab the twins by the shoulder, drawing them back. The twins groaned, looking at Optimus with pouting blue eyes.

"But Prime..." the two whimpered.

"No...I don't want to hear it. I just want you to take Red off my hands and take him back to his room so I can work!" ordered Optimus, shaking Red off his arm and onto the twins.

"But Optimus!" the two shouted.

"I don't care..." groaned Optimus, walking in the opposite direction.

"Great..." the twins mumbled, glancing over at the cowering Red Alert.

"Hello," whispered Red.

"What is your problem, Red? All this is is a little rain," shrugged Sunstreaker, pushing past him.

"Rain doesn't make such noises and, besides, rain alone could cause so many problems outside the base that could destroy internal-"

"Shut up!" begged Sideswipe. "C'mon already.

Sideswipe walked behind Red while Sunstreaker took the lead. Together they marched throughout the base, gaining snickers and giggles from some of the other bots. Prowl and Ratchet offered some of the loudest laughter. The twins continued with straight faces. Red Alert, however, was surprisingly quiet, eyeing the ground with shadowed optics.

"I really am ridiculous, aren't I?" whispered Red upon arrival at his room.

"Don't say that Red," sighed Sideswipe. "Everyone has their moments. Everyone gets scared sometime or another."

"Not like me though..."sighed Red, entering his office.

The twins exchanged worried glances. Red had never been so down in the dumps before. Thinking of the movie marathon once more, the two headed for their room. It was once again strangely quiet, with each step and the faint patter of the rain outside being the only source of sound. Nervously, the twins picked up their pace for their room.

Nearly arriving, there was a loud crack like a gun blast to a wall. A horrid howl like a dying animal rang throughout the base. Another screech, though less of a voice, escaped through the lights above, shattering them to pieces. Jumping to the wall, the twins looked around hastily as shadows filtered down rapidly.

Silence fell once more, with the only light coming from their optics, the twins exchanged glances.

"Of all the times for crazy Red Alert to be right," sighed Sunstreaker.


	2. Soul heard sounds

Chapter 2: Soul heard sounds

As darkness slowly engulfed the power short Ark, the little light that came from the twins' optics began to distort the shadows in ways only fear could. Twisting and forming, the shadows became horrifying creatures. With these creates came noises, which only a frightened processor could conjure up. Creaks, shrieks and whispers slipped from the shadow's lips. With each roar of thunder, another yelp from somewhere in the base rang out like a cry of bloody murder.

"Where are we going, Sunny?" whispered Sideswipe to the twin in front of him.

"Anywhere…we just need to find someone," nodded Sunstreaker.

Taking careful steps, the twins retraced their steps back to Red's office. Their memory recalled the trip to be much quicker the first time around. With the lights off and fears running wild, they could be walking in circles for all they knew. Sunstreaker placed a hand upon the wall, feeling around for the nearest control panel. Sideswipe followed his lead with the opposite wall. Slowly, the two began to feel their way down the hall.

"Did you hear that!" gasped Sideswipe, glancing behind them.

"Don't…don't scare me, Sides," pleaded Sunstreaker.

"No…listen!"

Silence fell apart from the quiet whispers and calls from throughout the base. Suddenly there was sharp thud, followed by the loudest cry they'd heard all afternoon. It was a thick, strong voice, familiar but distorted by the shadow's playful nature. It called in fury, shouting like a lost spirit. Just as all seemed to subside, there was a rapid pounding that could only come from a gun. Snapping away at the silence, it howled and rang in the twins' audio receptors. It was quick and abrupt, ending just the same. Silence fell once more; even the voices seemed to run dry. The lights of the two's optics met, showering both in frightened blue light.

"What was that?" whispered Sunstreaker.

"Not what I think it was, I hope…" answered Sideswipe.

"Gunfire…" gulped Sunny.

"Gunfire…" repeated Sides.

"Help! Someone! Anyone! Help, please!"

The twins looked hastily over at the way they were heading. Again the shadows drew back, dancing light a flame. The voice continued to call, t plead, for assistance. Sideswipe nearly took a step forward, cautiously worried about whether or not a bot truly lay somewhere nearby. He heard the faintest click of a gun beside him. Before he could look for the source, a blinding light showered over the two. Blinding for a moment, slowly every color could be seen and the shadows ran away in terror. Glancing at each other, the twins blinked blinded optics at one another.

"Oh, joy, I found someone!"

With heavy groans of returning optics, the twins again glanced at the hall. The terribly blinding light came from a small device in the hand of a bot. Sideswipe rubbed his optics, helping them to regain the ability to see color and lines. There was a click of the gun again, returning to its holster. Once Sideswipe stopped, he could see clearly Red Alert before them, holding the powerful light in his left hand. He offered a weary smile, taking a few steps closer.

"Red! You could've blinded us!" howled Sunstreaker.

"Oh…Oh, I'm so, so very sorry. The lights went out from the storm that I nearly went into statis! I'm lucky I found you two so soon," he nodded.

"Right," grumbled Sunny, rubbing the last strain from his optics.

Sideswipe looked over the device in Red's hand. It was small, box shaped with the power light coming from the front end. Red found nothing odd in the strange device to which he possessed, though it was one that Sideswipe had not seen anywhere within or outside the base.

"Where'd you get the light…" mumbled Sideswipe.

"Oh, this? I have tons of these," Red smirked.

"Of course you do…" sighed Sides, continuing down the hall. "We should keep looking for the others. I don't think there's been a power outage like this in forever."

"Never one that I recall," agreed Red, following.

With Red's light, it was much easier to navigate the halls. It was almost as if the power wasn't even out. The shadow screamed in fear of the light but was quick to take up behind them. It was strange though, Sideswipe thought quietly. Red Alert was being awfully quiet. Then again, he thought smugly, maybe the old paranoid fool was think 'I told you so' too much to say anything.


	3. Don't go alone

Chapter 3: Don't go alone

Silence remained upon them, with the exception of the steps they took. Sideswipe concentrated on straining his optics to see every shadow drop away, hopefully away from some random bot as lost as they were. Unfortunately, they could find no one as they marched through the base. Voices came and went in hushed, inaudible tones.

"If Prime had just listened to me, none of this would've happened," Red mumbled, eyeing the ground.

"That's what you're thinking about at this time!" howled Sunstreaker, glaring at the officer.

"What should I be thinking about?"

"Where everyone else is? Have you noticed how empty the base has been since the power's gone out!"

"What about you Sideswipe?"

The red twin glanced at the two with a bewildered expression, as if he'd missed the conversation entirely. The yellow rolled his optics, looking down the stretch of hall before them. Darkness continued endlessly it seemed. Sunstreaker sighed, glancing behind them. He began trekking the path they just came.

"Sunny, where are you going!" gasped Sideswipe, turning around.

"I think its best we split up. We'll cover more ground that way," nodded Sunstreaker.

"But…Red has the light," mumbled Sides, pointing to Red Alert.

"Yes, and I have headlights. I think I'm good," shrugged Sunny, marching away.

"Shoot…I forgot about my headlights," whimpered Sideswipe, switching his on.

"Yep. Catch up with you guys later."

Sideswipe strained his optics to see his yellow brother march into the shadows. It took longer to watch the headlights fade away, but eventually the shadow took Sunstreaker into its position. Sideswipe sighed, glancing at Red Alert who offered a weary smile. Sideswipe sighed again.

* * *

"Primus, why's it so quiet?" grumbled Sunstreaker, looking around carefully. "Hello!"

The shadows seemed darker without Sideswipe nearby. The further he marched away from his twin, the more his fear was stimulated. Each step into the near empty darkness took effort. All the same, Sunstreaker held himself against the strength of the shadows, eyeing their twisting form and shifting perspective. Glancing back, Sunstreaker contemplated going back. He almost took a step back, but then something pulled him into the dark.

* * *

"Did you hear something!" gasped Red Alert.

"C'mon, Red, don't mess with me right now," begged Sides.

"No…I heard something," sputtered Red, glancing around. "Sounded like it came from behind…"

Sideswipe looked back at the way they came. Pitch blackness. Looking back to Red is when Sideswipe heard it. The voice started out quiet, disappearing into the walls. Then it screamed. It screamed like a frightened creature but was quickly muffled. That wasn't what scared Sideswipe. He knew the scream. He recalled it from all the times Ratchet came chasing behind them and screaming curses. There was no doubt. That was definitely Sunstreaker's cry.

"Sunny!" called Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe, wait…!"

* * *

"Stop screaming!"

Sunstreaker looked up at the bot holding him down. With the dim glow of his headlights, it was hard to make out the colors of the bot. After a moment of strained staring, Sunny finally made out the shadowed view of Jazz. Sunstreaker let out a deep sigh, relaxing on the floor in complete drain of adrenaline.

"You scared the scrap out of me!" howled Sunny, shoving Jazz down.

"I'm sorry. If I called to you, I'm worried you would've shot me!" snapped Jazz.

"Shot you? Why would I do that?" grumbled Sunny, crossing his arms.

"Did you hear the gunshot from earlier?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. Scared the scrap out of me too. Anyone hurt?"

"Haven't found anyone to ask. Came from the office wing where Prime and Prowl are. Hope those two are alright."

"Anything else I should know? Seen anything?"

"I saw some bot. he shot at me but missed. When I called out, he ran," nodded Jazz, peering around the corner. "Where's your brother?"

"Just left him with Red, poor sap," smirked Sunstreaker. "The paranoid freak had like a super light. It was rather good luck."

"To get stuck with Red Alert during a power outage, hardly," shrugged Jazz, taking off. "We should go looking for the others."

"Sounds like a plan," nodded Sunstreaker, following after Jazz.


	4. Chasing after hope

Chapter 4: Chasing after hope

Sunstreaker let Jazz lead for the longest time. They past several closed doors, though not a single bot was within them. It was strange to find such as large base completely empty beside Jazz and Sunstreaker. The further they went into the dark abyss of a base, the more Sunny began to think of his poor brother stuck with Red Alert.

"I can't believe we haven't found those too yet," mumbled Sunstreaker.

"I am too. Hope nothing bad happened to them," agreed Jazz, glancing back.

"Bad? Like what?" gasped Sunny.

"Don't know. There are some pretty frightened bots running about, like those gunshots from before," shrugged Jazz.

"Maybe we should try the Comm. links…" offered Sunny, pressing the side of his head to activate the link. There was nothing but static. "The…the links down? Is that even possible?"

"Can probably be jammed. You'd have to be pretty smart though," nodded Jazz. "Let's just keep moving. We should be able to reach the Rec room before long."

"Think any bot has reached the Rec room?"

"Well, a couple bots must've been in there to begin with, right?"

Jazz bumped into the large doors of the room in question. Sunstreaker stood behind as Jazz took a step back to look over the doors. He held a perplexed expression. Shrugging it off, Jazz quickly began to tug at the door to open it. The doors wouldn't budge. Trying the opposite, he offered a shove. Nothing again. Sunstreaker gained the perplexed expression Jazz had lost.

"The Rec rooms never locked…" whispered Sunny.

"Doors are never closed either," nodded Jazz. "Something is definitely wrong."

"Shall we?" smirked Sunstreaker, motioning to the door.

"Let's," smiled Jazz.

Together, the two rammed into the door on the count of three. The metal creaked in pain, and, by the second slam, it didn't stand a chance. The doors opened, revealing the darkness of the once pleasant room. The two slowly walked in, careful about the tables they knew were present. Jazz ran his hand over the quiet jukebox. Sunstreaker felt along the table, though not for very long. Something caught Sunny's foot, forcing him to the ground.

"Sunstreaker!" called Jazz, turning to face him.

"I'm fine…" groaned Sunny, glancing around.

He sat up slowly, using his headlights to scan over whatever it was that he'd tripped over. The shadows withdrew, and Sunstreaker couldn't help but scream. Jazz jumped over the table, standing by Sunny's side as quickly as he could. Jazz choked on his shout. The light from both their headlights showered nearly three knocked out bots. Sunstreaker jumped to his feet, cowering beside Jazz.

"Scared…the…scrap…out of me!" howled Sunstreaker.

"Wheeljack, Blue Streak, and Tracks," named Jazz, kneeling beside them. "Looks like at least five others are in the rest of the room."

"Anyone awake!" howled Sunstreaker. "Hello? Anyone!"

"Sunny?"

Jazz and Sunstreaker quickly turned to the corner of the room. Sunny's express of hope shifted into pure confusion at the sight of little Red Alert. The officer whimpered, jumping up and cowering beside the two of them.

"Oh joy, oh joy, oh joy!" he sang. "Finally!"

"No, wait…Red where's Sides!" gasped Sunstreaker, gripping Red by the shoulders.

"He ran off after he heard a scream. Thought it was you. I ran for the nearest room and found all these bots knocked out," whimpered Red.

"The door was locked," Jazz grumbled, "did you lock it?"

"Lock it?" repeated Red Alert, eyeing the ground. "I don't recall locking the door behind me…"

"Alright," sighed Jazz. "I don't know if we should stay here. It'd be nice to make a base here."

"Yeah, in case any other bots come in," nodded Red.

"But Sides…he's out looking for me," mumbled Sunny, glancing at the door. "I can't just leave him out there."

"Sunny, it's smarter to stay here!" gaped Jazz.

"You guys can stay here if you want. I'm going to look for him and maybe the power room to start it up again," nodded Sunny with a smile, running out the door. "Shouldn't take long, promise!"

"Sunny!" called Jazz, following his out but didn't leave the doorway.


	5. Legend of the shadow keeper

Chapter 5: Legend of the shadow keeper

Somehow, walking down the dark halls seemed less frightening. Sunstreaker managed to march down them without each footstep spiking his nerves. The lights remained off all the same. Sunny smiled, looking at each doorway in search of the power room which should be close to Red Alert's office. He sighed after walking awhile.

"For all I know, I'm going in circles," he sighed. "Maybe I should've stayed with Jazz."

There was a snap of thunder outside, forcing Sunstreaker into the wall. Instead of the wall, however, he fell straight through a door and into the office. Groaning, he slowly looked around. His headlights did little to light the room. He got to his feet again, walking around to see exactly which office he was in. from the looks of things, it was Prowl's office. Had he walked all the way into the real officers rooms? He sighed, giving one last look around the room.

Something grabbing him, covering his mouth and pulling him back. He tried to yelp but it was useless. Sunstreaker was tired of being grabbed and doing nothing about it. He could get killed this way. He jabbed at his captors side, which seemed to wound. The grip on him was released, allowing Sunstreaker to jump loose. He tried again to run free but another hand gripped him by the wrist, yanking him back.

"Will you hold still!"

Sunstreaker stayed on his back, looking up at his captor…captors? He knew the voice to be Ratchet's, without a doubt, from all those unwanted medic experiences. The grip on his wrist, however, was known to be Prowl's from all the times he'd dragged the twins out of his office. In the glow of his headlights, he could see the two's peeved expressions clearly. Ratchet held his side while Prowl released Sunstreaker.

"You scared the slag out of me! But seeing my track record, I shouldn't be surprised," groaned Sunstreaker, sitting up. "What are you two doing alone in here anyway!"

"Staying away from the crazed bot trying to kill us," answered Ratchet, crossing his arms.

"What?" gasped Sunny.

"There's a bot out there. You heard the gun fire," offered Prowl.

"Thought it was just some scared bot," shrugged Sunstreaker. "That happens."

"No," Prowl shook his head. "He attacked us and not out of fear."

"We couldn't see him in the dark but when we called out he fired at us," Ratchet explained. "We assured him we were friendly but…"

"He said he didn't care," finished Prowl. "Didn't sound like any bot I've heard around here."

"So there is seriously a crazed bot somewhere in the base, killing Autobots!" howled Sunstreaker. "Shouldn't we be stopping him!"

"Not without power," sighed Prowl.

"Then let's go to the power room. The three of us should we able to hold off one mad bot," smirked Sunstreaker, heading for the door.

"Sure this is smart?" Ratchet asked, turning to Prowl.

"Not in the slightest," sighed Prowl, taking Sunstreaker's lead.

* * *

Sideswipe couldn't recall much. He remembered the pain on the one side of his helm. With a groan, he lifted his head to look around. He was seated in one of the medical chairs in a rather dark room. One light was on above, flickering every now and then. Sideswipe sighed, moving to sit up. He couldn't. Fear and terror began to bubble as Sideswipe struggled to break free of the chair. His hands were tied, and his legs were stuck in place.

"Help!" howled Sideswipe but his voice merely echoed off the walls and nothing else.

Struggling and terrified, Sideswipe caught the shadows moving. They moved along the wall, slowly stepping forward. All that could be seen were his optics. The palest blue he'd ever seen on a bot. Sideswipe continued to struggle, glancing back at his tied up hands. He whimpered, glancing around for a door or anything to help him.

"Keep struggling."

"You bet I will!" screamed Sideswipe, glaring at the pale optics.

"Yes, struggle. It makes things more amusing."

"What?" gasped Sideswipe.

"Though, I'll warn you, it didn't help the others."

"Others?" whimpered Sideswipe.

"Others…Wheeljack, Blue Streak, Tracks…Jazz…Optimus."

"Optimus!" screamed Sideswipe, leaning back.

"Do scream. I love it when they scream."

Sideswipe could just make out the hint of a smirk on the faceplate of his captor. He couldn't believe his optics as the bot slipped from the shadows. He didn't want to please this maniac, but he did scream. He screamed like his life depended on it.


	6. Pursuing the shadows

Chapter 6: Pursuing the shadows

Sunstreaker kept in between Prowl and Ratchet. He was done with being surprised by other bots in the dark. He was done with being in the back or leading the charge. From hence forth he was to be safely in the middle. They marched through the darkness in complete silence. Their headlights were the only source of light but it wasn't very good. Prowl kept an optic on the doors, searching for the one in question.

"The power room is by Red Alert's room, isn't it?" Sunstreaker whispered.

"Yeah. He's more paranoid about keeping it up than most so," shrugged Prowl.

"His office shouldn't be far from mine though," Ratchet offered. "Just down the hall."

Sunstreaker stopped. Something felt wrong. Something hurt in his spark chamber. It was strange. He sighed, closing his optics in contemplation. Prowl and Ratchet stopped in front of him, looking at the yellow twin. Suddenly he gasped, opening his optics.

"Did you hear that!" he gasped.

The two exchanged glances, looking back at Sunny still bewildered.

"We didn't hear anything, Sunstreaker?" Prowl offered.

"It was…it was Sides! I heard him!" cried Sunny, pushing past them. "This way…I know it!"

Sunstreaker raced down the halls, Ratchet and Prowl trying to keep up. The yellow twin couldn't help but run as quickly as he could. His spark hurt and the longing for his brother was finally overwhelming. Sideswipe was in trouble. He knew it. That scared him above anything. Then there was a scream that sent Sunstreaker's spark skipping.

"Sides!" howled Sunstreaker, entering the third door.

The room was as dark as any other, but somehow it felt colder. Sunstreaker shone his headlights into the room, desperately looking for his brother. Prowl and Ratchet came up behind him, shining more light into the room. Sunstreaker finally caught sight of his brother, who was leaned against a counter. He held himself up best he could but his face showed the horrible pain he was in.

"Sideswipe!" called Sunstreaker, catching his brother before he fell. They sat down, easing some of Sideswipe's pain.

"Sunny?"

"What happened? What happened!" howled Sunstreaker.

"Crazy…bot…" groaned Sideswipe. "Don't…trust…"

"His systems are pretty damaged. Mostly internally," Ratchet explained, kneeling beside them.

"Who was it, Sideswipe? You said crazy bot, are we talking about an Autobot?" Prowl hummed, standing beside Ratchet.

"Auto…"

Sideswipe groaned, closing his optics with a sigh. Sunstreaker panicked, trying to awake his brother. Prowl grabbed the yellow twin but the shoulders, pulling him away. Ratchet began to examine Sideswipe.

"There's…there's a crazy Autobot running around! Killing bots! Are we the last ones left!" howled Sunstreaker.

"Sideswipe's going to be fine, Sunstreaker. We already knew there was a crazed something or other running around. Just calm down!" assured Prowl.

"He's got Energon on his hand," mumbled Ratchet.

"Why would you say something like that!" hissed Sunstreaker.

"Not his Energon, idiot! Looks like he got his assailant a bit, probably only a small cut along the arm or leg," offered Ratchet. "Other than that, I can't help him without power."

"Then we return to our original mission," sighed Sunstreaker. "Are we leaving him here?"

"We can't carry him with us. It's best we do this alone," Prowl nodded. "We'll come back once we turn on the power."

"I'll stay here with Sideswipe," Ratchet suggested. "Keep on optic on his vitals."

"Be careful and keep an optic out for this berserk Autobot," sighed Prowl, leading Sunstreaker out.

"Will do," smiled Ratchet.

Sunstreaker looked back once. This felt wrong. So far leaving bots behind didn't turn out too well for those he left.


	7. Parting curtains

Chapter 7: Parting curtains

Again, Sunstreaker found himself with one Autobot beside him as they searched for others. It was strange, but somehow Sunstreaker wasn't surprised. He felt like he should be learning from his past mistakes though, and leaving Ratchet behind was just like leaving Sideswipe or Jazz. Something just wasn't right about.

"Ratchet's going to be fine, Sunstreaker," assured Prowl after the third time Sunstreaker glanced back. "I'm surprised you're worried."

"I left Sideswipe just like this and Jazz not soon after. If this is what happened to Sides, I'm a little worried about Jazz and now Ratchet," Sunstreaker explained.

"Don't worry. We'll fine the power and put an end to this trouble. Here."

Prowl stopped in front of one of the doors, shining his headlights over it. A small warning sign of the dangerous voltages within was on the top of the door. Prowl opened the door, revealing the inner works of the electrical system. Sunstreaker, before entering, glanced around the hall. He caught sight of Red Alert's office door, which was open slightly. Ignoring it, Sunstreaker entered the room behind Prowl.

"Prowl!" called Sunstreaker. "Where'd you go?"

"I'm over here!"

Sunny followed the strategist's voice, finding him at one of the junctions in the back of the room. Prowl was kneeled over of the power lines, looking perplexed about something. Sunstreaker kneeled beside him, glancing at him for the explanation he knew was coming. Prowl looked to Sunny, giving his always stern expression.

"Look here," Prowl instructed, pointing at the line.

"What am I looking at?" whispered Sunny. From Sunny's point of view, the power line looked completely normal. Looking closer, he caught sight of a small crack on the line where sparks sputtered. "The lines…cut?"

"This wasn't done by the storm," mumbled Prowl, standing up. "Someone cut the power."

"Who would cut the power?" gasped Sunny. "Who even as access to this room?"

"Well…Red does but…" sputtered Prowl.

He was cut off by the sound of rapid fire. Sunstreaker jumped to his feet, looking to the door. The two exchanged glances, hesitant. Once the gun fire began again, they were out the door as quickly as they could. They barreled down the hall and soon arrived back at where they'd left Ratchet. The medic was situated at the door. His head was leaking Energon slowly. His gun was in his hand, smoking from the recent gunfire.

"Ratchet," Prowl called, standing beside him.

"I saw him! That crazed bot," snarled Ratchet, turning to Prowl and Sunstreaker. "Got him in the side though. One lucky shot."

"Which way did he go?" Sunstreaker asked, glancing around.

"Down the hall. It's a one way hall though," Ratchet instructed. "Waiting for him to backtrack."

"Got any sight of him yet? Know who he is?" gulped Sunstreaker.

"Not a clue," Ratchet sighed. "Quick little bugger."

"I hear footsteps," Prowl whispered, pulling Sunstreaker and Ratchet back.

Sunstreaker gulped, pulling back behind Prowl. It was something like the climax of a story. Or at least the part of the story when the hero meets and face the villain for the first time. The suspension was drastic and the toughest strain on his spark. Prowl had slipped out his gun, taking aim at the shadows. Sunstreaker slowly did the same.

The shadows unfolded around the approaching figure. Sunstreaker perked, lowering his gun. It couldn't be. It was impossible, and yet, something about it seemed strange. Prowl and Ratchet refused to lower their weapons. Sunstreaker stepped past them, completely confused.

"Red?"

A/N

A real short chapter because I couldn't get it just the way I wanted after this point. So…What's up with Red Alert?


	8. Keeper of the Shadows

Part 2: Staying in the Dark

Chapter 8: Keeper of the Shadows

For a moment or so, it seemed like the pit was ready to break loose. The shadows danced around Red Alert from the light of all the headlights. Everyone was silent and motionless. Red Alert didn't offer a hello or anything, simply watching the three carefully. Sunstreaker glanced between Prowl and Ratchet. Both refused to lower their weapons. It was the strangest strand off.

"C'mon, guys, it's just Red Alert," Sunstreaker sighed, stepping out, in between the two.

"Red, what are doing?" whispered Prowl.

Red Alert didn't answer.

"Why are you two so jumpy?" snapped Sunny, glaring Prowl and Ratchet. "Probably freaking him out with the guns and junk."

"Then how do you explain the wound in his side?" Ratchet commented.

Sunny glanced back at Red Alert. Sure enough, there was a gun wound along his side, barely leaking Energon. He didn't seem to mind though. His body didn't even waver from the damage. Sunny stepped back behind Prowl.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation…" mumbled Sunny.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?"

The three perked by the sudden voice, turning to face Red Alert. Suddenly, the bot's style changed. His optics were narrowed, a smile twisted on his faceplate, and one hand upon his waist. He stepped forward, pulling out his own, rarely seen, gun. The three stepped back the closer Red Alert got.

"Red, what's going one…?" questioned Prowl.

"Red Alert isn't home right now, but do leave a message, I'll be sure to tell him," he smirked, stopping not too far away from them.

"Uh…Ratchet, what's happening?" mumbled Sunny.

"Yes, Ratchet. What is happening? I'd be happy to hear your take on this whole conundrum," mocked Red, practically laughing.

"Processor damage again is what I'm aiming for," nodded Ratchet, glancing Sunny.

"Processor damage. Always processor damage," sighed Red. "Now do me a favor, will you?"

"Favor?" repeated the three.

"Run."

Something about the tone, the narrowed optics and the creepy grin made that one word something to worry about. He took aim soon after, and the three took off down the hall not long after that. Prowl took the lead, followed by Ratchet and Sunstreaker. For a long while, Sunny didn't know why they were running. They just kept running. They ran halfway around the base until they stopped in an office.

"This is impossible, right?" gasped Sunstreaker, looking around the office. "Red Alert, attacking people…"

"Processor damage is common for him, though," shrugged Prowl.

"I've been thinking," Ratchet instructed. "I don't think this is processor damage anymore. More like split personality disorder."

"Split what?" Sunny sighed.

"Split personality disorder. Two different personalities or mind sets in one mind. Humans get it sometimes," sighed Ratchet. "All of Red's frustration and anger toward the rest of us manifested into this crazed persona."

"We should nickname Red's Con half," mumbled Sunny, crossing his arms.

"Right now we don't have time for naming, Sunstreaker!" hissed Prowl. "We need to turn the power on and find everyone else before Red catches us."

"Back to getting the power on," grumbled Sunstreaker, watching the two heading for the door, "but now we must avoid Red at all costs. Joy…"


	9. Auto Berserk

A/N

Per PM request, a new chapter for the story I keep forgetting isn't done. XD

Chapter 9: Auto Berserk

Red couldn't think. His head hurt so badly. He sat in a darkened room, knees tucked in and hands over his audio receptors. He couldn't remember how he got here. Last thing he recalled was being separated from the others once more. He couldn't recall how he wound up in this position but here he sat.

"What is going on?" whispered Red.

"Wonderful things."

Red looked up at the sound of a voice. There was no one around. All he could see was his reflection on the wall. At a quick glance, it looked just as him, knees pulled in and hands slowly lowering. Then Red noticed the grin, the grin that didn't seem to be his. He quickly stood up. His reflection followed.

"What…" gasped Red.

"We don't talk enough…" the reflection answered. "I'd introduce myself but I don't really have a name other than yours."

"You're not real," groaned Red, stepping back. "This isn't happening!"

"Why does every bot deny me? It's offensive. I am real. I am you, mostly. I'm everything you could be…"

Red covered his audio receptors again. He could hear his own voice in the twisted words being spoken. He could hear the thoughts he once had but tried his hardest to hide. He could hear himself.

"Go away! You're not real!"

"I am real! That's what I just said…ugh! You're as bad as the others…"

"Others?" whispered Red, hands slipping down again.

"Well…isn't that a story. I have to say out of the talkative, Prime was probably the most so, but I did like Sideswipe. The bot did try to name me…"

"Optimus? Sideswipe…" repeated Red, glancing back. "What did you…?"

"What did I do? I got rid of their snide remarks and condescending tone. I got rid of those who made us out to be nothing more than a paranoid child. I helped us out in the long run."

"They were my friends!"

Red stared at the reflection. It was strange, arguing with oneself. He understood what the other was saying. It was some of his most underlining thoughts, but his Autobot nature hid most those feelings.

"You're all my dark thoughts," whispered Red, looking away. "All the twisted, Decepticon thoughts I ever locked away!"

"Right," nodded the reflection. "I've been called a Decepticon. I've been called crazy. I've been called your title, Red Alert. Personally, I prefer Auto Berserk, which Sideswipe called me before I silenced him."

Red Alert stumbled back. Everything was slowly clicking for him, even some flashes of memory. He faintly recalled going to see Optimus after the power went out. Power outage…he snapped the wires. This was no nature power outage. Every frightening thing that had occurred throughout the base this night had been his doing, and he couldn't recall a thing.

"I need to find Ratchet…" Red stuttered. "He'll repair me…"

"Repair you!?" gasped Auto Berserk. "No, no…he'll kill you and me."

"I deserve it," mumbled Red, eyeing the ground.

"Do you? All we were doing was self-defense. They don't understand us. That's why they are out to kill us…They won't rest until we're offline."

"No, Ratchet…and the others are my friends…"

"Are they? Why'd they shoot at you then?"

Red held his side. Energon leaked onto his hands. He sighed. He did faintly recall getting shot at, but there must be a reasonable explanation. If there was one, he could focus on it. The voice in the back of his head was far too loud.

"They don't care about us," whispered Auto Berserk. "They just want us dead and use our parts for scrap. They are the Decepticons, Red Alert."

"But…"

"C'mon…you can trust me, can't you? After all, I'm you."

Red glanced back at his reflection. Looking himself over in the reflective surface, he couldn't help but grin.


End file.
